Figure It Out
by londonandtea
Summary: Godric is a 2,000 year old vampire. Human love doesn't apply to him, right? That's what he thought, until he met Sierra. And now, all he wants to do is protect her, which proves to be the hardest. Rated T for now - Cursing, violence. Godric/OC , OOC, AU
1. Chapter 1

Sierra ran in the rain, angry and annoyed at her sister for forgetting to pick her up from school. When she got to Merlotte's, she opened the door, and stood by the door, on top of the run, not wanting to get the floor wet.

"Sweet Jesus, Sierra, why the hell were you running in the rain?" asked Tara, as she wiped down a glass mug.

"Because Sookie forgot to pick me up from school." she said, sighing. She pulled her hair up into a bun, took off her shoes, and walked to the back area of Merlotte's, into Sam's office.

"Sierra?" asked Sam, bewildered about the way she looked.

"I had to run in the rain, I'll explain later. Where is my sister? And please close your eyes." she said, taking out some clothes from her gym bag. "Thank God they didn't get wet…" she said to herself.

"Uh, your sister went out to get something for Bill 'bout fifteen minutes ago." said Sam, clearly feeling awkward having Sierra changing right next to him.

"Of course she did." she said, with an annoyed voice, slipping on a pair of black shorts and an American Vampire League shirt she had from dance practice at school.

"Okay you can look." she said, getting her wet t-shirt and trying to dry her hair.

"Sam, get out here, we need help!" yelled Arlene. Sam sighed, and he got out of his seat.

"What is it now?" he yelled, walking out, leaving Sierra in the office alone. She dried off as much as she could before going outside to the main area.

"Wow, that's a lot of people…" she commented, going inside the bar, sitting next to Tara.

"Why the hell are you barefoot?" asked Tara, looking her feet.

"My shoes are wet." she said, smiling.

"Sookie and this other girl… what's her name…"

"Kathleen." said Sierra.

"Yea, her. I have no idea where they are, so one of you is gonna have to help me." said Sam, with a distressed look.

"If you don't mind me being barefoot, I'll help." said Sierra, standing up.

"I'm not even going to ask, just go, section 3 and 4 are yours." he said, throwing her an apron, pen, and check pad.

She nodded, and walked over to the first table in her section, all the way at the back of the bar.

"Hello, can I take your order?" she asked, flipping the check book to a blank page.

"Hello, Sierra, long time no see." she looked up smirked.

"Hello Eric. What are you doing here?" she asked, looking over quickly at the handsome guy Eric had with him.

"I'm just here with my friend Godric, he's new here, and I thought I should show him around. What better place that Merlotte's?" he said, smiling slightly.

"He looks way to nice to be your friend, no offence. What do you two want?" she asked, waiting for their response.

"Why would you say that?" asked Godric, with a slight accent in his voice.

"I don't want to answer that, I might come off as rude. Which I'm not, by the way. At least, I like to think so." she said, rambling.

_Shit, I'm rambling. Pull yourself together. No matter how cute he is. Wow he's cute…_

Godric smiled, and Eric, rolled his eyes. Sierra pretended not to see. "Hey, little blonde girl. Do you think you can finish with those damn Vamps so I get my food? You know, I'm actually going to order something useful." said a rude, obviously narrow minded man, possibly in his mid 40s.

"Fuck off…" she said to herself, getting her order from Godric and Eric.

"Alright, coming right up. And I'll be sure to warm those up for you." she said, a little louder than necessary, to annoy the guy who was still complaining.

"Sierra, I'll warm these up, you go take orders from that guy, he's starting to annoy me." said Sam.

"Okay, fine. And can you actually warm them up? You know, 45 seconds to a minute, not that cheap 15 seconds…" asked Sierra.

"Finally, I want a number 4 with extra onion rings.." he said, throwing his menu at Sierra as she set down his drink. "And, if that gay chef is cookin', I'm not eatin, so see if you can get someone else to cook my food, I don't want to AIDs infested food." Sierra, scoffed, and threw the menu back at him.

"Just for saying that, I'll be sure to tell him to shit on your food." she said, walking away. She didn't notice that most of the bar was listening, and now laughing at her comment.

"Stupid little bitch." she heard behind her, and then everything went quiet, as she felt something break behind her.

She turned around, and saw Godric holding the guy a few good inches of the floor. "Apologize to the young girl." he said calmly, looking at her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry! I'm just drunk, I don't know what I'm doing, I'm sorry, please let me go!" he said, sobbing. Godric looked at Sierra, and the nodded. Godric set him down, and the guy ran out of Merlotte's.

"I am sorry for disrupting the room, Eric and I shall be leaving now." said Godric, looking back at Eric.

"Oh, you don't have to go." said Sam, a bit hesitant with a bottle of True Blood at each hand. "At least, finish your drinks."

"If you will allow me, I'd very much like that." said Godric, sitting back down. Everyone was staring at him and Eric, and this annoyed Sierra. She sighed.

"Alright, shows over, stop staring at them, for crying out loud." she said, grabbing the bottles, placing them on the table, and walking away.

**Hope you like, I'll be updating this week. Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

"You know Sam, if this is going to become a daily basis thing, I'm expecting payments." said Sierra, putting on an apron from Merlotte's.

"I'm sorry, it's just I had to fire that idiot of a waitress, and I still have yet to find another one." he said, leaning on the bar table.

"It's fine, I was just joking anyways. Same sections?" she asked, picking up her blonde and brown hair.

"Yep. Hey, do you have any idea why that Godric vampire keeps on coming in here?" asked Sam, folding his arms, looking confused.

"None at all. I guess he just wants some human company?" she said, walking over to Godric. "Hello, Godric. How are you?" she asked, smiling at him. He smiled back, his hands fidgeting.

"I'm doing well, thank you for asking. And yourself?" he said, staring straight into Sierra's eyes.

"I'm doing alright." she said, gulping. "So, what can I get for you tonight?" she asked, smiling.

"Well, are you going to be really busy tonight? I was wondering maybe we could talk? I've been wanting to find some human friends since I got to Bon Temps, and you look like the nicest person here…" he said, staring away from Sierra.

"Oh, wow, thanks. Well, let me just take the orders of the other 2 tables in my section, get you some True Blood, and I'll be right back." she said, smiling

_Oh my goodness, is he flirting with me?_

_No, he just wants some friends. _

_Well, maybe he wants something more than friends from me._

_Sierra, you delusional child._

"I hate personal dialogue…" she said, standing in front of a table.

"Excuse me?" asked the woman sitting down.

"Oh, nothing. What can I get for you?" she asked.

She got the orders of the both tables, gave them to Lafayette, got Godric a True Blood, and walked back over there.

"Okay, I'm back." she said, sitting in front of him. He smiled, and took the True Blood.

"Thank you, you are very kind. Most pretty girls I meet around here are shallow. I wonder why." he said, taking a sip from his drink.

"You think I'm pretty?" she said, reminiscent of a school girl.

Godric smiled, not answering. Sierra smiled back, fidgeting with her hands. "So, Godric. What brings you to Bon Temps?" she asked, trying to make conversation.

"That's a story for another time." he said, leaning back.

"Oh, come on, it's not like you'll be divulging your entire life story by telling me why you came to Bon Temps." she said.

"Actually, I kind of would be." he said.

"Okay, well why do you hang out with Eric?" she asked, hoping he would answer this.

"I made Eric." he said, turning serious.

"Oh…" she said.

"It wasn't vicious, if that's what you are wondering. I didn't stop him in the middle of the street and bite him." he said. Sierra nodded, knowing this information made her feel a little bit better.

"Well, I wouldn't expect that from such a handsome vampire as yourself." she said, as Lafayette called Sierra to get the food for her other two tables. "I'll be right back." she said, as he looked at her with a peculiar face.

"Damn it, Lafayette. I was having a nice conversation with Godric." she said. Lafayette smiled.

"You Stackhouse bitches got something for them Vampires, lemme tell you…" he said, chuckling.

"I can't help who I'm attracted to." she said whispering, even though Godric could still hear her. He smiled slightly. Sierra grabbed the food, and walked it over to the table it belonged to, before sitting down with Godric.

"Where were we?" she asked. Godric smiled, looking down. "What?" she asked. He chuckled. "What? Do I have something on my face?" she asked.

"No no, your face is fine. It's perfect." The way he said this sent chills down Sierra's back. "Well, I should be leaving now, I have to go back to Fangtasia and assist Eric with some business. Perhaps one of these days we could, get together?" he asked. She nodded and smiled.

"I'd love to." she said. She stood up with him, and walked him out of Merlotte's.

"I'll come back soon." he said, nodding, turning around, and disappearing. She sighed, turned around, and walked back in. When she did, all eyes were on her. "What? Can't I have friends?" she said, walking back towards the kitchen.

"Girl, you got it bad for that vampire." he said, smiling. Sierra took a deep breath in, and closed her eyes before smiling uncontrollably.

**Reviews are much appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

"You are leaving tracks all over my kitchen." said Lafayette, as Sierra paced up and down.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous." she said. It's been a week since Godric had come to Merlotte's, and Sierra was still waiting for him to come back.

"Sierra, do you want a job?" asked Sam, popping up in the kitchen. Sierra sighed, and grabbed the apron from Sam.

"I thought you'd never ask. But if you expect me to wear those ass cheek revealing shorts like some of the waitresses around here, you are wrong." she said, tying the apron around her waist.

"I actually think that's kind of illegal at your age Sierra…" said Sam, chuckling. "Same sections as before, as always." he said. Sierra nodded.

"Aw, shit." said Lafayette, behind her. She turned around, and groaned. In the door walked Eric, accompanied by Godric, and a red headed woman behind him.

"Please don't sit in my section… please…" she whispered to herself, and then cursed loudly when they say in the last table in her section.

"Sierra! Watch your language." said Sookie, grabbing some trays. She sighed, and walked out of the kitchen, picking up her hair. When Godric saw Sierra, he smiled slightly, but it quickly left his face as the red headed woman noticed. She gave a smirk that didn't please Sierra.

"What can I get you tonight?" said Sierra, clearing her throat.

"No introductions? How rude. I think we should get to know ourselves, since we'll be coming in frequently… We just love human company." said the red headed woman. "I'm Sophie-Ann, but you can just call be Sophie." she said extending her hand.

Sierra sighed, getting annoyed. "Hi. I'm Sierra." she said in a monotone. Godric chuckled.

Sophie wrapped her arm around Godric's muscular arm, and held on to it in a somewhat romantic way. Although this bothered Sierra, she tried not to let it show.

"Look, I've got other tables to attend, so if you aren't going to order anything…" she said.

"Three True Bloods. O Neg?" she said, and they both nodded.

"Okay." she said, turning around and biting her lip. Lafayette looked over at the table, and chuckled.

"I better hide my knives. Sierra, you look like you're about ready shoot up a building."

"No I'm not. I'm happy. I'm calm. I'm a happy and calm waitress." she said, giving a fake smile, taking all three True Bloods out of the microwave, and walking them over to the table. She set them down on the table a little harder than she intended.

"Enjoy." she said, turning around.

For the next thirty minutes, she kept on glancing at the table where the three of them were sitting. Sophie's hand never moved from Godric's arm, and occasionally, she would get really close to him, laughing in his ear.

And then she kissed him.

It wasn't a long, almost sex like kiss. It was a small, peck on the lips.

And the fury inside Sierra burned.

They left soon after that, Godric nodding at Sierra. She didn't respond, just walking over to the table to get the money and to throw away the trash.

"Hey, Sam. It's 11:30, getting kind of late, and I need to go to school tomorrow. I'll be leaving now." she said, slipping on her book bag.

"Yeah, of course. Do you want your money now? Or at the end of the week?" he said

"Never. I know how tight you are on money. Just think of it as volunteering. See you tomorrow." she said. Sam opened his mouth to stop Sierra, but she quickly left Merlotte's.

She started to de-tangle the earphones from her music player when she heard a voice behind her. "You like him, don't you?' she turned around, and saw Sophie.

"What are you talking about?"

"Godric. You like him, I saw it." she said, smiling. Her smile seemed genuine,

"Um, well I mean…" she said, hesitant.

"Don't worry, I won't tell him. But that's good though."

"Why?"

"It makes the chase so much more fun. I kill two birds with one stone. I get the hot vampire, and I get to completely hurt you in ways I can't physically. I love emotions, don't you?" she said, smiling. It was much less genuine, and much more menacing.

"I'll see you around, Sierra." she said, before she disappeared. Sierra sighed, kicking the dirt.

"Fuck me!" she said, starting to walk home.

When she got there, she started to rummage around the book bag for her keys, and a cold feeling ran down her spine. She turned around, and jumped back.

"Damn it. Godric, don't do that." she said, her hand on her chest.

"I'm sorry. I was wondering if we could talk?" he said.

"There is nothing to talk about." she said, opening the door.

"Yes there is. Please. I have a lot to explain." he said. She sighed.

"Alright, come on in." and he took a step forward. Sierra walked into the kitchen. "Take a seat." she said, as she got her mug and started to make tea. She put the mug in the microwave, and turned around to face Godric. "Well?"

"You are being really mean."

"What do you expect? The guy I like was just kissed by someone I very much dislike." she said, turning around, regretting what she just said. She opened the microwave, and got her mug, and sat next to Godric on the couch.

"If it makes you feel any better, I dislike her as well." he said, smiling. She smiled, taking a sip of her hot tea. "I didn't know she was coming, nor did I know she was going to do what she was going to do. I apologize."

"You make it hard to stay mad at you." she said, and he chuckled. "Apology accepted." she said.

"Okay, that's good." he said.

"Can I ask you a question?" she said.

"Yes, but I'm not sure I can give you an answer." he said, his head falling back.

"How old are you?" she asked. He closed his eyes and hesitated.

"I don't think you want to know. I'm rather old." he said.

"No, not vampire wise. Human, wise. How old are you? Or, were you…" she said, confused on how to properly say this.

"Oh. I'm fifteen." he said.

"Oh gosh." she said, giggling.

"What is so funny?" he said, smiling himself.

"I'm seventeen, and you're fifteen. I feel like I'm committing a crime here."

"No not yet. Not until you turn eighteen." he said.

"How old are you in vampire years?" she said, leaning closer to him. He got serious.

"Are you sure you want to know? Some people get kind of shocked." he said.

"I want to know. Really." she said, unconsciously getting closer to him. He sighed.

"I'm over 2,000 years old. Don't know exactly." he said, facing her.

"Wow…" she said, speechless.

"Oh, don't do that. I don't like it when people do that." he said.

"Do what? All I said was 'wow'. It's not like I'm running for the hills."

"True. Okay, but at least give me something more to work with. 'Wow' isn't a lot." he said, his arm touching hers. The hairs on her arm stood up on end.

"I didn't like that Sophie was touching you." she blurted out, and then her hand flew out to her mouth.

_Word vomit. Not good._

"This isn't going to end well." he said, grabbing her hand.

"Don't say that. Nothing has even started."

"Oh yes it has. And quickly." he said. She sighed.

"It's getting late. I have to go to bed." she said, standing up.

"Alright. I guess I'll be leaving now." he said, standing up and walking towards the door. He opened it, but before he left, he kissed Sierra on the hand. "I'll see you soon." he said, before disappearing.

She sighed, closing the door behind her. The moment she did, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Sierra? It's Riley. I'm calling you, really late, I know, but have you done that paper for Rogers?" he said.

"Aww, shit! No, I completely forgot, I haven't even started." she said, groaning.

"Good, so can you skip with me tomorrow?" he said, laughing slightly.

"Of course." she said, smiling. Everyone knew Riley had a crush on Sierra since the 4th grade, but she didn't have the heart to tell him she didn't find him any more than a friend.

"All right, see you tomorrow." he said.

"No, wait. Before you go, I am warning you. No more crazy shit like last time we skipped." she said. The last time they had skipped class. They ended up at the state line, almost getting arrested.

"That was fun, you have to admit. And no. relax. Nothing crazy." he said.

"Alright. bye." she said, hanging up. A few seconds later, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Do you actually think we aren't doing anything tomorrow? I mean, at least expect some law breaking." said Riley.

"Good night, Riley." she said, sighing, amused.

**This chapter was eh, but the next one is going to set some things in motion with Godric and Sierra.**

**By the way, I got Godric's age off the True Blood wikia, so I'm guessing it's correct.**

**Review?**

**Off topic-ish: SEASON THREE LOOKS AMAZING. I almost had a mini heart attack in the first episode.**

***sigh***


	4. Chapter 4

"So here you are, Merlotte's Bar and Grill." said Riley, running his fingers through his hair.

"Thank you for taking me. I would still be walking in this horrible heat if it wasn't for you." she said, smiling. She gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek, and opened the door, jumping out of his Jeep.

"Hey, you want to go out tomorrow?" he said, clearing his throat, fidgeting in his seat.

"Sure, where to?"

"No, I mean, do you want to _go out_ tomorrow?" he said, not really clearing things up.

"I don't understand…" she said, looking at him with a confused face. He sighed, and looked at her in the eyes.

"Would you like to go out on a date with me, tomorrow?" she looked at him with a face of shock. She stepped back from the car, and sighed. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. She gave his a look of desperation. "Look, how about this. You think about it, I'll come back in a few hours. Okay?"

"Sure?" Sierra said, still not sure. He chuckled, driving away.

She walked into Merlotte's, and it was packed full of people. "Sierra! Finally, you're here." said Sam, as he passed her quickly, delivering something to a table.

She quickly put on her apron, and got to work.

A few hours later, in walks Godric with Sophie Ann. Eric did not accompany them tonight, but this did not settle Sierra's stomach. They sat in their usual seat, in her section, and she kept her sigh to herself. She walked over to the table and smiled.

"Welcome to Merlotte's, what can I do for you today?"

"Well, first of all you can wipe that stupid grin off your face." said Sophie, checking her reflection in a hand held mirror. "Second, you can get us 2 True Bloods, O neg. Thanks." she said. Sierra looked over at Godric, but he had his eyes down on the table.

Sierra walked away, as calm as she possible could, and left the order on the table. She then walked into the kitchen, and was greeted by Lafayette.

"Hey, girlie. How are you doin' this fine evening?" he said, adding some spices to his chili.

"I'm doing wonderful. So fucking wonderful really. I could fill the whole state of Louisiana with my fucking happiness!" she said, kicking the oven. Lafayette laughed, and then looked over to the tables.

"Oh, I see. That hunk of a man you got your eyes set on is with her. Child, ain't nothing good was going to come out of this, I told you, but no ever fucking listen to Lafayette."

"I really don't need a lecture right now." she said, sighing and leaving the kitchen, grabbing two True Bloods from the fridge, and walking over to the table. "Here you go, enjoy." she said, and walked away.

"This isn't microwaved. I don't want it if it's not microwaved." said Sophie, pushing it away.

"Sophie Ann, really, it's all the same…" said Godric, but she scoffed.

"No, it isn't. Is there a reason why you could microwave them?"

"Yes. The microwave is busted." she said, with whatever patience and calmness she had in her. Sophie rolled her eyes, and opened the bottle. Sierra walked away, this time not being called back, and leaned on the wall of the bar.

"Hey, Sierra, come here." asked Sookie, behind her. Sierra did so, and they walked to Sam's office.

"What's up?" she said, kind of annoyed my Sookie's stupid happy grin.

"Do you like that Vampire?"

"Have you been reading my mind?"

"It sort of just slipped in, sorry. But that's not the point."

"It kind of doesn't matter. He doesn't like me anyways, he's too stuck on miss fire crotch over there."

"Sierra!" she said, giggling. "Well, I wouldn't worry. The way he was lookin' at her, I'm sure he doesn't have eyes for her. Maybe they're for you?" she said, smiling.

"Or maybe not. I have to get back to work." she said, walking out of the office. The moment she got outside, she saw Riley sitting at the bar. He saw her, and smiled. She smiled back, a bit fake, but nonetheless still smiled.

"Hello, Riley." she said, leaning over the bar. She quickly looked over to Godric, and he was staring at her. She gulped, and resisted the urge to look over again.

"So, have you made a decision yet? Wanna go on that date with me?" he said, his fingers moving nervously. She sighed, and looked over again. This time, Godric looked angry.

Sierra smiled. This was mean, yes very mean. But it was probably the only way she was going to get Godric to chase after her, and that's what she wanted after all.

To be with Godric. Just try it out, see what it would be like to have a relationship with a Vampire.

"Okay. Fine. I will go on a date with you tomorrow." she said, smiling.

"Really? Wow, that's great. Uh, I'll call you tomorrow. I guess. I sound like an idiot, I should go." he said, smiling and laughing nervously. He walked out of Merlotte's, and Sierra looked over to Godric, but he wasn't there. Neither was Sophie.

"You just missed them. They both literally just ran out that door in their vamp speed." said Sookie, standing next to Sierra. Sierra looked at the clock.

"It's getting late, I should go." said, Sierra, taking off her apron and grabbing her school bag. She said a general good bye to everyone, and then walked out.

She started to walk out of the parking lot, when she felt something behind her. She quickly turned around, and saw Godric.

"Really. Stop that." she said, one hand on her heart. She turned around, and kept on her walk. Godric joined her.

"I'm sorry."

"For?"

"Everything. Sophie, especially, and not being able to defend you. It's just, she's my queen, and I have to obey her."

"Your queen?" asked Sierra, stopping dead in her tracks. "Is that like some sort of Vampire sexual innuendo?" Godric smiled.

"No. You've never heard of a Vampire queen? She has power over all of the vampires in her area." he said, as they kept on walking.

"Oh, I see." said Sierra, not really knowing what else to say.

"So, that Riley kid." he said crossing his arms.

"What about him?"

"Why did you say yes to go on a date with him?"

"Because no one is going to take me, so I might as well. He cares for me, he's nice." she said, and he sighed.

"I would take you. In a heartbeat."

"You're heart doesn't beat." she said, walking away.

"So this is like revenge because I've been a little mean to you?"

"Godric, please. I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe with Sophie?"

"I'll see." he said, and then he disappeared.

"Not as I planned, but okay." she said, continuing her walk.


End file.
